


The Beginning for a great Valentine's day

by KlaroAJPunk



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaroAJPunk/pseuds/KlaroAJPunk
Summary: Caroline is happy after breaking up with her ex on Valentine's Day. But Why?





	The Beginning for a great Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbadw0lf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/gifts).



Caroline Forbes aka the top girl in school as everyone knew had just broken up with her asshole boyfriend right before valentine’s day. The entire school was gossiping about it, but to everyone’s surprise, Caroline seemed fine. No one knew why and no one understood how she could be so fine with not having a boyfriend on a day specifically created to bounce around about love and having someone to share that love with. Throughout the day everyone watched her walk around the school laughing, smiling and paying attention to her phone all day wondering what could’ve been so damn funny.

“How does one keep such a happy mood after dumping her boyfriend on the eve of Valentine’s day?” is what everyone wanted to know. Caroline herself has the answers but why share that when she’s so happy keeping it a secret. During the summer before her senior year began Caroline was visiting her dad all the way in California when out one night, she met a guy and being Caroline she was very loyal to her boyfriend and made sure that this guy would know she was spoken for but that didn’t mean she could just let him get away without knowing his name.

**August**

“Excuse me?” Caroline being as bold and confident as she is, went up to the stranger and tapped him on the shoulder. What she didn’t expect was his rude attitude response towards her

“What?!” The stranger shouted out to her not caring what she wanted

“Well I just wanted to know your name but with that attitude, I’ll pass have a good day asshole,” Caroline said turning away ready to walk away but before she could she felt a hand grab her wrist.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to be such an asshole as you called me. My name is Nik please forgive me.” The stranger now known as Nik stated sincerely

With the sound of his voice, Caroline could’ve melted into a puddle right there but she had to stay strong and keep a serious face because she takes shit from no one.

“Get your hands off me,” She said with fire in her eyes and that’s when he knew he had to have her.

“Again I sincerely apologize for being such a wanker towards you in the first 30 seconds of our meeting. Give me a chance to make it up to you. How about a drink?” Nik asked the beautiful woman in front of him. He had never been so serious about wanting her to forgive him because he’d never had someone so breathtakingly beautiful standing in front of him as he did now, and he was not going to waste the opportunity to get to know her.

“I’d rather die of thirst but thanks.” And with that Caroline walked away from the stranger expecting that to be the end but he wasn’t giving up.

“Wait! Please just get to know me at least can I know your name? Can I have your phone number? Anything? “Nik blurted out quickly not wanting her to leave

“My name is Caroline and no you cannot. Have a good day Nik.” She finished and left him without another word.

Over the next few days, they were the only things the other could think about and it seemed like the universe was out to push them together even with Caroline having a boyfriend back home. They ended up running into each other again one night when Caroline was out at an art exhibit.

“And we meet once again Caroline. It’s like the Gods in the world want you to give me a real chance.” Nik stated as he walked up beside her as she was focusing on the painting.

“Ah, Nik as arrogant as the first time we met.” She responded with a smirk.

“Tell me about yourself Caroline, your hopes, your dreams.”

“I have a boyfriend Nik.”

“Who said anything about any relationships I just want to know you for you.”

“Well that’s a big part of me so I’d appreciate if you’d stop the flirting”

“I don’t want you to think I’m pushing so I’ll leave you alone for now but here’s my number call whenever you want to tell me about yourself.” And with that, he left Caroline alone to admire the art.

That was the last time she saw Nik while she was in California but not the last time, she heard from him. After an argument with Tyler one day about a week after the semester started, she ended up texting Nik just to vent not even knowing if he’d respond to any of the outrageous things, she was going on about.  

Caroline – Hi Nik, this is Caroline I doubt you remember me, but I needed someone with an unbiased opinion to give me answers.

Nik – Sweetheart, of course, I remember you. I've been hoping you’d cave and contact me someday. Didn’t think it would take this long though. What can I do for you?

Caroline – So I know you most likely don’t want to hear anything about my relationship, but I got into an argument with my boyfriend over something that’s super important to me and he was very dismissive, and I believe that if I were asking any of my friends, they’d just say I was overreacting.

Nik – No promises not to be biased towards you but what was the argument about?

Caroline- He was angry with me because I was talking about moving out of Virginia after we graduated, and he didn’t want to listen to me when I said I wanted to travel and be successful out of this shitty town.

Nik – Then why are you still with him he seems like an insecure how do you say it… asshole who doesn’t want you to show you’re more successful without him.

Caroline – Well….

Nik – It seems to me you have a lot to figure out. While you do that, I am always willing to listen to you talk about anything Caroline. Good night love.

Caroline – Goodnight Nik.

Since that fateful night in August while states apart, they’ve talked every day through all forms of communication; text, phone calls, face timing. They feel the best when they’re talking to each other.

Six months later and the week of Valentine’s Day Caroline caught her idiot boyfriend cheating on her, but she wasn’t sad at all because she no longer wanted to be with him anyways. Yeah, it hurt catching him in the act, but she knew she had better waiting for her and she was quick to tell him everything that happened.

Everyone wanted to know why Caroline was okay after breaking up with her boyfriend that week of Valentine’s day the reason is because the person she really loved was already on his way to Virginia to spoil her on the day that she loves so much. But why should anyone else have to know her secrets?


End file.
